Wisteria
by ShadedEclipse
Summary: Apparently it just isn't enough to die once now-a-days. Reincarnation wasn't supposed to be real - or at least not happen to me of all people. So waking up as a baby and hearing about Gol D. Roger? Yeah. A bit of a shocker. Now I have to deal with being the daughter of a famous pirate, fight off the urge to be a Mary-Sue and kill off all the other "Character-Inserts." Great. SI OC


_**Title**_ : Wisteria

_**Summery**_ : Apparently it just isn't enough to die once now-a-days. Reincarnation wasn't supposed to be real - or at least not happen to me of all people. So waking up as a baby and hearing about Gol D. Roger? Yeah. A bit of a shocker. Now I have to deal with being the daughter of a famous pirate, fight off the urge to be a mary-sue and kill off all the other "Character-Inserts" Great. SI OC

_**Rating**_ : T

**_Genre_ **: Action, Adventure, Friendship. Mostly Gen.

_**Warnings**_ : Swearing, occasional Japanese words, minor violence.

_**AN**_ : Hello! Welcome to _Wisteria_, and I hope you enjoy this story !

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own One Piece, it's plots or characters. Really. If you don't believe me, then that's fine.. I don't own any lyrics, quotes or the cover picture. All these belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own my character and the others in it.

* * *

" Nothing to hold but the memories and frames

Oh they remind me of the battle I face

without your love, without you I drown

Somebody save me I'm going down. "

* * *

Chapter One : I'm in diapers?!

* * *

Death isn't as extravagant as everyone makes it to be.

The "my life flashing through my eyes"? Yeah, that didn't happen. "Light at the end of the tunnel"? Ditto. I never even got to see the big man upstairs, if you know what I mean. I can't quite remember what exactly had happened that made me die, but I _can_ remember that it hurt like a bitch. Maybe it's because of PTSD, after all death is pretty traumatizing. All I know is that one moment I was crossing the street. The next? Black. Darkness.

It wasn't welcoming. Cold and uninviting, suffocating me from inside out - like it wasn't just my body dying but my very _soul_. The only thing on my mind was that I had finally hit the bucket.

((_Died. Died. Died. OhmygodIdied._))

After a while I had gotten used to the darkness. How long had I stayed there, crying and wondering why it was me in that position? I don't know. Actually it was a pretty embarrassing moment, thinking back on it. I had put the blame on everyone I knew. '_If my mom hadn't made me go get some milk from the store...If my sister had gone to the store in my stead... If only my father hadn't been away - maybe then he could have gone out. If brother had only picked up the milk when he was supposed to...Why was it me that had to die?!_'

Like I said, a rather embarrassing turn of thought.

Sometime in my world of darkness a voice whispered into my head, '_**You are not the only one, child. Become the last and we may see again.**_' But I soon forgot about this to wallow in my puddle of self-pity.

Because going crazy would only add a problem to my already overflowing list.

((_CrazyCrazy, please don't tell me I'mgoingcrazy._))

I didn't notice that the cold had eventually started to warm, surrounding me in a cocoon. In fact, I don't think I even noticed at all. It just happened. The transition between darkness and.. well, not _real_ darkness had been slow. So much so that it was only months later that I would finally realize that I was being reborn.

Actually, it wasn't really until I was reborn that I realized what was happening to me.

My thoughts were in a jumble those days. Of course they were, as I technically didn't even have a _brain_, and it still confuses me as to how I was even capable of thinking in those conditions. Months are blank, and my first memory in this new world was being reborn.

Personally, I can _totally_ understand why a baby doesn't remember being born. I wish that I didn't remember. It was a gross exchange. From the first moment of the contractions where the inner walls of the womb squeeze you to the last where you escape from the darkness was a painful experience. For both the mother and child.

Not only that, but the sudden cold and light was excruciating. No wonder babies cry!

It wasn't really a secret that I all but wailed as soon as my body hit the air. I was confused as hell, cold and my eyes were sensitive to the light. Months of darkness kind of did that to you. Hands were all over my body and it was only making me more cranky (because I don't especially like it when people touch me - in particular my 'lady parts'.) I could hardly make out what the heck the people around me were saying, it sounded like gibberish to me.

I quieted as someone wrapped a blanket around me. Thank god! I tried to say this and thank who ever had done so, but my words were slurred so much that they didn't sound very much like words at all.

Opening my eyes was difficult. Mainly because the lights around me were so bright. I slowly squinted my eyes, and was shocked to find a group of doctors looming over me. Maybe I _hadn't died_! Maybe I had just been in a coma and had only been overreacting.. Yes that it...

Then I noticed that the doctors were _HUGE_. Well, a lot larger then me. Frankly, it scared me. My large imagination suddenly started to picture me being snatched up by giants and then used as a hostage. It was an unlikely scenario, but it amused me and scared the shit out of me at the same time.

Straining my ears, I found that I couldn't understand a single word they said. It was obvious that they were communicating, given the body language and hand motions, but it was difficult to put a name to the tongue.. That is until I heard the world "Ohayo!" from across the room as a smaller nurse ran in. This was a word that I was well used to. Japanese. With this knowledge in mind I began to pick up various other words.

Why on earth were giants speaking Japanese?

It wasn't until the small female nurse leaned over me and cooed in a childish voice, "Maa, Ohayo kawai akachan!" that I began to piece things together.

My Japanese was half-assed and hardly fluent, but I had enough knowledge in me to understand what the woman had just said. Ohayo was a slang word for 'good morning.' Kawai meant 'cute.' And akachan... well, this word was '_baby._'

'_Oh dear lord._'

My mind was in too much of a mess after that moment to actually pay any attention to the world around me. I couldn't wrap my mind around _reincarnation_, of all things. It just didn't happen! At least not to _me_. I had always thought that being reborn was just something people said to convince others to be kind to 'mother earth' and all. To be suddenly thrust into a position that I had never thought would happen? Mindblowing.

* * *

Months went by.

Time flew surprisingly quick when all you did was eat, sleep and stare in space. For the most part I was picking up Japanese like some genius brat, but this was probably because I couldn't do anything when I was awake except for listen to my caretakers. My other new hobby was thinking. Not that I didn't think before my death, but now that I couldn't talk there wasn't much else to do. I also had many pity parties, because I had to mourn my family. After all, I would never see them again, now would I?

It took awhile to figure out why I was a baby again. Or, sort of figure out. I had forgotten about the creepy voice that had spoke to me when I had still been dead. Of course I hadn't made any sense of it even after remembering the words.

One of my caretakers, however, had given me the answer by mistake.

Turns out that after my "mother" had given birth, she had died because of a hemorrhage and I had been given to the nearest orphanage. Yet not before she could name me. It was a weird name, 'Wisteria.' I was named after a tree. Sure, it wasn't the worst name.. But it was an odd name regardless. Why couldn't I have been named more.. normal? What was wrong with that? Everyone was naming their children weird names these days.

Not to sound rude or ungrateful to the woman who had given birth to me again, but I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved at her death. The thought of a woman other then my Mom, my _real_ one, taking care of me made me uncomfortable and edgy. Plus, I doubt that I would be a very good baby - the woman deserved a _child_ not an adult in a child's body.

Anyway, it was on some sunny day that the caretakers decided to take eight-month-old me outside. It was common knowledge in the orphanage that I was some kind of prodigy child, because by seven months I was walking and by eight I was potty trained and capable of understanding basic Japanese. I didn't particularly feel the need to be named a genius, actually I didn't really want it, but there was no way I was sitting still in a dirty diaper for another three years. Seven months was agonizing enough, let alone _three years_.

I was relieved to be outside for once. It felt like I had been cooped up inside for ages, and I couldn't help but scamper away from my caretakers and the other older children. "Freedom!" I cackled in English, though it was slurred since I still wasn't very used to speaking in this body.

"She's going to be a troublemaker." One of my caretakers sighed as I fell down. Damn legs! These things are too short and are too slow.

"Ahh." The other woman agreed, picking me up from the armpits and setting me on my feet. "That's what you get when a woman has a fling with a pirate." Her tone of voice was sad, almost pitying.

"Pirate?" I asked, both curious and confused. Hadn't the pirate era already died out? Maybe I was just misunderstanding the word. For all I knew it could mean 'gangster' as well.

The second woman blinked with surprise before laughing sheepishly. "I keep forgetting that this one's a special one." She then ruffled my short almost non-existent hair.

Caretaker one leaned down to get closer to my face and said, "Yep. A pirate is someone who sails the seas to find treasure and fame!"

The second Caretaker slapped the firsts head lightly, "Don't say that! She'll actually start to believe you." Ignoring the others pout, the woman bent down and said to me, "They are scoundrels who go around stealing from innocents and kill for the thrill. Thanks to that no good Gold Roger..."

"GOL.D ROGER?!" I exclaimed loudly, falling backwards and staring up at them. No no.. that can't be right! He was a _fictional_ character! Not real! I had probably heard wrong..

"He was king of the pirates." the first sighed wistfully, "Conquered all and obtained all the greatest treasures in the world! Of course, at his death he gave a hint as to were it all was - this caused all the pirates to go and try to find the _One Piece_." Ignoring the second's seething glare, she continued "That was nearly two years ago."

I would like to believe that I took this all in good stride. I had only just gotten out of the depression that was caused at the loss of my old life, but to find out that I wasn't even in the same _world_? That was a hard blow. And that it was in a fictional world that I just so happened to read? It didn't sound like a coincidence to me. Not to mention the weird voice that had spoken to me during my time in darkness, everything started to fall into place.

I, Wisteria, had been reborn into the One Piece world.

And, for some reason I had been 'chosen' as a selected few to do so.

From the words spoken from the "voice" it would be safe to say that I was not the only new character in this world. Because what was the chance that I was the only person to ever be reincarnated into a story? Theoretically it was possible that everyone was reborn into a story at some point, or maybe my original world was just a story to some other world?

Except I highly doubt most people actually _remember_ their previous life.

This was starting to hurt my head.

The last words that the voice had said were what had me confused, 'become the last and we may see again.' Just what did they mean? Given the world I had ended up in.. I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with violence. Most things in this world was violent. Unless the voice meant being last in a race... But that didn't really sound right. If in last place, you would lose. Would that mean that if I lost then I would have to 'see' the voice again? For some reason, I felt like this wasn't right.

Becoming the last could very well mean to knock off other people. Like, in a tournament. But.. Interlacing the 'violent' idea and the tournament.. I didn't like it, not to mention that everything was beginning to sound very Hunger games-ish. It's a scary thought.

That being said, would others start coming after me? If they had heard the same message and led to the same conclusion as me, then things could start getting deadly fast. These people could start butterfly effects that could affect the whole story line. This is a bad thing. What if someone accidentally caused Luffy not to become Pirate king? Or halted his journey?

Things were getting confusing.

"Teri?" The first caretaker questioned with my preferred name, knowing that I didn't particularly like my name. I guess I had zoned out in thought.

Thinking back, the whole conversation had started by mentioning my 'father.' Curious, I couldn't help but ask, "If my father is a pirate, do you know who he is?" Because I would definitely like to know.

Caretaker two scoffed, "Dear, you don't want to know." Of course I did. I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes, ones that only infants could pull off, and she relented. "We aren't exactly sure who your father is. But we know which pirate crew he was on.. The only person who knew was your mother, but she didn't speak a word about him while she was pregnant with you."

For a brief moment I wondered why these woman were so open to speaking about these things with a child, and for a moment I was about to ask. I didn't, wanting to see how long this would last. "Which crew?"

The caretakers were silent, eyes watching the other children. I guess they were ignoring my question. Was this their limit of answering my questions? "Which crew?" I prompted, and caretaker two was stubborn and gave me an annoyed glance.

Thankfully, caretaker one had always been one of the nicest of the caretakers. "The Whitebeards!" She exclaimed, like she had been holding it in for ages.

I think I nearly died of a heart attack.

Caretaker two slapped the younger on the head. "Idiot! Speak of those pirates and they might come back!"

"But we all know that they are busy in the New World." Caretaker one stated pragmatically, "I was surprised that they were even in the East Blue. It's not like the Yonko to waste time around here."

East Blue? That answered my question to where I am..

Two rolled her eyes. I realized that these woman were quickly going into 'gossip mode', a mode that most woman had. "It's not that out of the ordinary. The pirates must have been born _somewhere -_ not everyone can be born in the Grand Line." A hand was put on her hip and she gave the younger a sassy look.

Eventually, I started to drone out their chatter as I attempted to stop hyperventilating.

* * *

As the saying goes, life goes on.

I would have thought that since I was in the One Piece world that nearly every day would be filled with drama and action... But that wasn't what happened at all. Actually my life so far had been fairly boring. No pirate fights, not even bar fights (not that I was allowed in a bar to find out) and no drama. Unless you count the various rumor mills. In fact, I haven't even _seen_ a pirate.

During my stay I found out a lot about the island that I lived on. It was a place called Fuji Island, and guess what the main attraction was? Wisteria trees. I couldn't help but sarcastically clap for my 'mothers' fabulous naming skills. Seriously - nearly a quarter of the children were called 'Wisteria' or 'Fuuji'. Basically, you were either called Wisteria, Wisty, Teri, Tera, Eria, or Wiste. This was the case for the children in the orphanage, and since no other girl would take up the name 'Teri', I did.

I also found out about my mother. Apparently she was a barresta and had worked at the 'Purple Oyster' a popular pub that, what do ya know, was named after Fuji's wisteria trees. They were really milking the 'wisteria' thing, weren't they? Wasn't there already a 'Fuji' in the series? No no.. Fujitora! That's it. Anyway, I have no grandparents as my 'mother' had run away from home and no one knew where she had originally come from.

Gol. D. Roger was someone that nearly everyone spoke about daily. I don't know how I had missed it before. He was the one that the old men bragged about '_Yes, that's right : Gold Roger visited this place when it was at it's prime.._' Even woman lied about having spent nights with him. I felt a bit of pity for the man - he must be rolling in his grave with all this nonsense!

Another thing I had done was start a journal. This journal was written in English and held every single detail that I knew of the One Piece world. Why? Because I highly doubted that in ten years I would remember half the things I did now. It was a risky move, especially with people like Robin around, but if I wanted the advantage of knowledge then this was what I had to do. I kept the journal on my being at all times, tucked in a pocket that I had the caretakers sew inside my shirt.

Three years had gone by since I figured out I was in the One Piece world. I had put a lot of thought in what I would do, and came up to a simple solution : I would let things be. Really. I wasn't going to get myself in trouble by looking for it. If the gods brought trouble to me, then fine. So be it. But I wasn't going out of my way to fight to the death with some other Character Inserts for some prize or whatever was at the end of the tunnel. It seemed unnecessary to go look for some crew to join. More then likely I would die some terrible death, or something.

Of course this didn't mean I was going to be defenseless. This world is dangerous - and if I intended to survive then I needed to be prepared for the worst. Just like Luffy, Ace and Sabo, I was going to need training. My small feeble body wouldn't do any good against an adult, and the fact that I'm a girl was already a disadvantage. I didn't need to fight at this age (my body was only nearing four years old) but if I started now then I would be ahead of the game. Maybe.

This is easier said then done.

Fuji was a rather peaceful village, and if I wanted to look for a trainer then I might have to go to a different island. This wasn't at my advantage, as I'm only close-to four year old, and technically not qualified to leave the orphanage. Added that Fuji was probably the safest place to be. Should I go to a dangerous place so I could protect myself against harm, or stay in peace? I was fairly content to do the latter. Perhaps learning to fight would have to wait until I was older.

That's what I thought at least, before I met Koeda.

It was during an average, boring day. The orphanage had let the children roam free, like usual, and I was wandering the down town area. Since it was a normal day, the merchants were swindling money off each other and the few tourists that roamed about. The down town area was busy as can be. Which wasn't very busy, by the way.

I was contemplating about buying a bun for lunch when a loud 'CRASH' sounded to my right. Attention caught, I stared at the two men who had decided to create a ruckus.

"What are you trying to do, y'old man?! Rob a man dry?" The younger yelled, obviously upset about the prices of the pastries the man was selling.

"Some people need to put food on the table," The older man grunted, fixing his table and picking up the pastries. I wondered if he was still going to sell those. "No one else complains about the prices, so if yeah don't like 'em, leave."

Even from where I stood I could see the younger mans face reddening into a mixture of rage. "The hell they do!" Just as he was about to slam his fists on the newly placed pastries, a hand caught his arm.

Several gasps escaped a few of the on lookers, but I stayed silent. The man who had stopped the fight was tall, surprisingly so, and stick thin. He had salt and pepper hair, and he wore a large gray kimono that seemed to hang off his body. "Fighting will not solve anything," He spoke. "Especially in negotiating."

The young man, if possible, became even more redder in the face. Not bothering to respond, he swung his free fist at the tall man. Everything was blurring after that. The tall man managed to catch the fist, jump over a leg that had aimed to kick him, and flipped the man over his shoulder and onto the ground. This happened in seconds.

The man on the ground stood up grasping his shoulder, snarl on his face. He launched himself at the tall man, but every attack was dodged with grace. What seemed to aggravate the young man even more was that the tall one had tucked his hands into his sleeves, like he was on a stroll rather then a fight. Fists were flung, legs were kicked and elbows went flying - but nothing hit.

Eventually, the tall man simply swatted at the younger on the head, causing him to fall to the ground.

'_This man.._' I thought to myself with a sudden dose of determination, '_will be my teacher._'

Turning around to face one of the on-lookers I asked, "Ma'am, who is that man?"

"Ah!" She said, looking down at me. "You wouldn't know, would you? Years ago he was the protector of Fuji.. However when the Whitebeard's came, he was injured.. Even still, he is a strong man! Still fighting to protect!" She then sent a blushing look to him, before glancing down and said in a conspiring voice, "He was quite the looker when he was younger."

That didn't really answer anything so I asked again, "That's nice, Ma'am.. But _who_ exactly is he?"

"Oh right." She blushed darker, embarrassed at her fumble. "His name is Koeda."

Information gained, I turned to look back - only to find that he had already. "Shit." I muttered to myself, hoping that this wouldn't turn into a goosehunt. The lady had said he was the protector of Fuji. Singular. So was it wrong to assume that he was the only man on the island with knowledge of fighting techniques?

I suppose I should be glad the man was tall - he towered over most of the people in the market, making him easy to spot out. Following after him was a bit difficult as my body was weak and small, and going through crowds was taxing. I kept an eye on him, even if I was lagging behind. He turned into a pub that I was _very_ familiar with. Wanna guess? Purple Oyster. The irony.

Usually children going into pubs was a no-go, but since it was still light out I could enter.

Hiding behind a table, I watched as the tall man swiftly made his way to the bar counter in the back. Koeda and the bar-keep exchanged words and eventually the man behind the counter nodded and went out back to, presumably, get the mans order. Even when the older male sat, he looked elegant. Maybe it was the kimono - even if it looked a bit dreary. He sat alone, away from the other customers.

I knew an opening when I saw one, and I leaped for it. Literally.

"Koeda-san!" I exclaimed as I stared him in the eyes, making sure to use the proper title as I jumped in his direction. "Please teach me how to fight!" As quickly as I could I found myself bowing at his feet, despite the gasps that came from the few customers in the pub.

My pride is nothing compared to my life. I already lost it once - I do not intend on losing it again.

* * *

"Nobody here knocking at my door

The sound of silence I can't take anymore

Nobody ringing my telephone now

Oh how I miss such a beautiful sound."

* * *

_**AN**_ : Yo.

No, her father is _not_ Whitebeard. Sorry.

Yes, she will eventually join the Strawhats.

No, there will be no other OC's in the Strawhats. Only Teri.

This story is called _Wisteria_ because I suck at naming things. It made sense to name it this, as her name is Wisteria.

The reason why the caretakers have no names is because Teri doesn't know their names. She only knows that they are her caretakers.

No, I do not have a Beta. -winkwinknudgenudge- So if there are mistakes, that's why.

So, the idea of this story pretty much came up when I was going through the _Naruto_ fanfics. 'Cause that place is absolutely **swimming** with reincarnation fics, and I was like, 'why isn't One Piece'? 'Cause a good reincarnation OC story is cool.

The problem? Well, a fic isn't interesting without something to spice it up. So Teri is going to have a Mary-Sue complex. Meaning that she is going to be extremely worried that she is becoming a mary-sue, because I noticed not a lot of other fics seem to have their character worried about this. I know I would. I don't know if you guys realized, but I have been throwing almost every overused "mary-sue alert!" thing at Teri - in a manga, weird name, traumatic past, famous pirate father, kickass sensei.. And more to come. This is pretty difficult, because when dealing with mary-sue traits it is easy to succumb to creating one.

(( So if I start to screw up, tell me.

Please.

Seriously. No author _really_ wants a mary-sue. I can take the truth.

And if she's already Mary-Suey now..

T-T F***))

Of course this isn't enough. A reincarnation with mary-sue problems isn't _that_ original. So I added another thing that not a lot of stories have - other reincarnated OC's. I mean, if there is one character insert, why can't there be more? With reincarnation stories, usually there is only one insert and that is the main character. But then again, people don't like OC's that much. So, what if the OC's are in some side-battle? A fight to the death. Last one standing gets information.

Maybe. Who knows what they'll get? We don't know! We'll just have to wait for the last one standing ^^

(Actually, I'm in the making of a similar story to this one. Except Narutoverse. I know, I'm horrible. [But if you want to read it I can put it up . {/gets shot}])

Hopefully I pulled out something original.

But, don't hold back if there is a story like this! (_I WANNA READ IT._) Or any other OC story really. I love those, author's creating their own characters and weaving them in the story - love it. Half of my alerts/fav list are of them.

This is a 'tester' chapter I guess. If you guys like it, tell me! I wanna know!

Send in any questions you feel need to be answered! I almost always reply back to reviews via PM, unless they are anon ones. I like when people reply back to my messages and start a conversation. It makes me feel loved c:

So, if you guys didn't pick up on it, this story is a WIP. I have a few stories on the go (2 Naruto ones [one previously mentioned and a Sakura-falls-into-OP], this one, a Teen Wolf/Harry Potter one [Stiles-turns-out-to-be-a-wizard and sends the crew to the Potterverse by accident..] and a drabble series for Kimi to Boku [lol it's Yuuki/Kaname, if anyone's wondering]) and are all potentially Multi-chapters. I probably won't be posting those up for a while though. Or work on them, for the matter. I'm mainly working on this one and the Sakura-falls-into-OP. I'd like to interact with my readers. So I'll probably ask various questions and add polls about which way you guys want the story to go. While I'm pretty flexible, this is my story and the final decisions will be mine.

I'm such a busy person. [/gets shot again]

Sorry for long AN. Seriously, it's a monster. Or verbal diarrhea... It won't happen again. Hopefully...

Lol. Am I going to be mobbed for introducing reincarnation stories to the OP archive?

**Question of the chapter! **: Should I continue this story?

**Preview** : _"Dad?" I asked, "You're my dad?!" _

_I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I had done in my previous lives to deserve this kind of bull-shit._


End file.
